


When We Met

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Chance Meetings, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Mentioned Generation of Miracles, Phone Calls & Telephones, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: A chance meeting leads to a surprising friendship.





	When We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline note: This is written as if Miyuki is one year older than Akashi, basically as if their separate canon's are running at exactly the same time. 
> 
> Also I don't usually use Japanese honorifics in my fics, but it felt important here for the way Akashi is speaking.

In truth, they probably shouldn’t have met at all, the circumstances were so unlikely it was almost funny. (Something that one of them would come to often point out over the years). 

A chance meeting in a park, which was unusual enough for Akashi, his already busy schedule at the age of 13 meaning he was rarely seen outside of school, home or basketball practice.   
But he’d arranged a meeting with Midorima, which would consist of studying and then likely at least a few rounds of shogi. And, it being a nice day, they’d decided to meet in a park, for a change.   
Akashi was early, admittedly excited to have such a change of scenery. And as he sat on the bench waiting for Midorima, he found himself fidgeting, just a little, the nice weather and open space making him wish he’d also suggested a little basketball practice too. 

Quite lost in his own thoughts, it took Akashi a few moments to realise there was someone else in the park.   
Another young boy, around Akashi’s age, maybe a little older had just strolled into the park, humming happily to himself.   
Wearing casual clothes and a baseball cap which sat sideways on his head, Akashi found himself intrigued only when he noticed the baseball bat resting against the boy’s shoulder, and the ball he was tossing easily in his hand as he walked.   
‘Oh. He must have come to practice.’ 

It only intensified Akashi’s want to practice his own sport too. But glancing at his own neat clothes he had to face the reality that he’d missed his chance to do so.   
The other boy paused, looking around.   
To Akashi’s surprise, his own polite smile was met with a beaming grin from the other boy.   
His surprise only grew as the boy hurried over to him. 

“Hi!” The boy said. “Are you here alone too?”   
Akashi shook his head. “I’m waiting for a friend.” 

“Oh…” The boy paused, looking a little disappointed. Then he looked up, grinning again. “Would you like to help me practice while you wait? It’s easier when there’s someone else.” 

Akashi smiled, pleasantly back. “I’m very sorry.” He said. “I don’t play baseball.”   
The boy sighed. “Ah well…”   
He’d just started to turn away when Akashi suddenly got to his feet. 

“Excuse me!” 

The boy paused, looking around curiously. “Mm?”   
“Perhaps… You could explain the game to me?” Akashi said. 

To that the other boy beamed again.   
He stuck out his hand. “Sure thing! Hey, I’m Miyuki Kazuya, nice to meet you!” 

“Akashi Seijuro.” Akashi said, accepting the handshake. “Likewise.” 

They talked a little as Miyuki went over some of the basics. Miyuki wanted Akashi to pitch for him so he could get used to catching for different people, even beginners. 

“You talk really formal, you know that.” Miyuki giggled.   
Akashi tilted his head slightly. “Do I?”   
“Yeah. It’s kinda funny.” 

“Oh.” 

“Kinda like it though. It’s pretty different.” Miyuki said as he put the ball in Akashi’s hand, adjusting his grip on the ball for him.  
“Alright. What’d you think? Think you want to try pitching?” Miyuki asked, looking up at Akashi and grinning that big grin again. His eyes sparkling at the idea.   
Akashi liked that, seeing that kind of excitement. It proved what passion this boy had for his sport. Something Akashi himself knew well.   
Akashi nodded.

“It’s okay if you mess up.” Miyuki said, confidently. “I’ll be able to catch it no problem.”   
He had the kind of confidence that Akashi was also familiar with. From himself and his teammates.   
Akashi nodded. “That’s very reassuring, thank you, Miyuki-san.” 

Miyuki giggled at that. “So formal.”   
Akashi waited as Miyuki took himself a little way out. “Okay, okay!” Miyuki called, holding out his catchers mitt. “Whenever you’re ready!” 

Akashi studied the ball in his hand.  
A very different sport to the one he himself played. But…   
He pictured the stance that Miyuki had explained and showed him, considering the timing and the force needed. His mind quickly working over the basics and slotting them together.   
He kept his eyes closed as he focused. Opening them so to focus on the boy in front of him.   
The ball flew fast, and perfectly straight. Miyuki barely had to move to catch it. But the sound of the ball contacting the mitt suggested the force with which it had flown. 

Miyuki looked up at Akashi, wide eyed.   
Then he grinned.   
“Scary.” He said. “Hey!” Miyuki called as he threw the ball back. “You sure you’ve never played before?” 

Akashi shook his head. 

Miyuki shook his head, still grinning. “Super scary.” 

\--

They quickly got talking more, and Miyuki encouraged Akashi to talk about his own sport too. 

“You kinda change when you talk about basketball you know?” Miyuki said.   
“I do?” Akashi asked.   
“Yeah. You’re a weird kid, Akashi Seijuro. But I like you.” 

“I like you too.” Akashi said, smiling. “Perhaps I could teach you some basketball sometime?” 

Miyuki laughed. “Hmm… Maybe maybe.”   
It was around then that Midorima showed up, and Akashi excused himself, polite as ever. 

“Hey. Akashi. Want to hang out again?” 

Akashi nodded, excitedly.   
And pulled out a card from his pocket, one of his fathers cards that he’d added his own name to in neat writing. 

Miyuki stared at the card.   
Then burst out laughing.   
“Jeez. You’re really something.”   
But he took the card.   
Then he grabbed Akashi’s hand, pulling out a pen and scribbling his own number on the back of Akashi’s hand. 

“Well, see ya!” Miyuki said, grinning as he hurried off to find someplace else to practice by himself. 

\--

Their friendship ended up being one mostly built on phone calls that went on for hours on end. Miyuki had been a little taken aback when he’d had to be ‘put through’ to Akashi when he called his number, but he quickly got used to it.   
Another thing he got used to was that, no matter how long they talked, Akashi would always talk to him formally. It was a struggle to get the ‘san’ honorific to ‘kun’, but eventually Akashi relented that much.   
And. Of course, he got used to Akashi’s intense schedule. Realising that, after all, they probably weren’t going to get to meet in person much.   
But their phone conversations were something they both looked forward to greatly.   
They shared a lot.   
Things that they didn’t usually talk about. 

“There’s something about you that makes me trust you, Miyuki-kun.” Akashi said, late at night on one of their even longer than usual calls.   
“Yeah.” Miyuki agreed; glad the other boy couldn’t see him blushing slightly. “I… Feel like you kinda… Get it.” 

“Yes.” Akashi said. “Exactly. Exactly that.” 

Eventually mobile numbers were also exchanged, and they would text each other often.   
Akashi shared the news when Nijimura stepped down as Captain, making Akashi the new Captain of the team.  
He didn’t even have to explain to Miyuki, though Akashi never doubted his own ability, he still had his own version of nerves. And Miyuki knew how much Nijimura meant to Akashi.   
Miyuki shared his news about how Naurmiya Mei had asked him to come to Inashiro.   
Again, Akashi didn’t need to ask.   
“But you’re still going of Seido.” He replied instead.   
“Of course I am!” Miyuki laughed. 

And Miyuki sensed when things were getting tough for Akashi.   
“Your teammates are a handful, huh?” 

“Yes. But they are very talented, I just need to motivate them properly.” 

“No one better for the job.” 

\--

They’d gotten used to texting every day, calling at least once a week.   
So when a few days went by and Miyuki hadn’t heard anything from Akashi, predictably he started to get a little concerned. 

‘Hey. Akashi, what’s with the silent treatment?’ He’d added a winking face after it too.   
The reply came back almost immediately. 

‘My apologies, Kazuya, it’s been an extremely busy couple of days.’ 

Miyuki laughed out loud.   
‘’Kazuya’? What the heck, Akashi you never call me that.’ 

‘I’m sorry Kazuya, but unless you have something important to say, I’m busy at the moment.’ 

Okay. What the hell?! Even when Akashi was busy, he’d never brushed Miyuki off so harshly before.   
Something was wrong, Miyuki could sense it.   
Something had happened. 

He tried calling Akashi that night, but the other boy wouldn’t pick up the phone. 

The next day, he tried contacting the other members of Akashi’s team. 

They rarely spoke, but on the odd occasion that they’d had the chance to meet, Miyuki had gotten on okay with them. 

Both Murasakibara and Aomine ignored Miyuki’s messages entirely. 

Midorima, as the one who clearly liked Miyuki the least replied with, ‘This doesn’t concern you.’

Kise, who had always been friendly to him, replied. ‘I don’t know either Miyukicchi… Something changed. I’m sorry he’s not answering you.’ 

Eventually, Miyuki got the full story from Kuroko.   
The other boy called him instead of messaging him back.   
And he explained everything. How the team had been breaking down. How Aomine had stopped coming to practice. How Murasakibara had challenged Akashi.   
And how Akashi has changed. Completely.   
As Kuroko described it, Miyuki could hear the tremble in the other boys’ voice. 

He felt sorry for Kuroko.   
But he also felt sorry for Akashi.   
… The pressure finally got to him. 

And Miyuki allowed himself to feel at least a little sorry for himself too.   
Just like that, he’d lost a friend. 

\--

Two years later. Late night after a long practice for another game the next day. Miyuki settled into bed, ready to let sleep take him.   
Then his phone rang.   
He grumbled, intent on ignoring it. Who was calling him now anyway?   
But the ringing was insistent, and even after Miyuki let it ring off, it started again.   
So he snatched the phone up, checking the number first.   
It was a number he hadn’t seen for two years. But still one deeply ingrained in his memory.   
As if he could ever forget it.   
He answered it quickly.   
Silence on both ends of a couple of endless seconds. 

“Akashi?” 

“Hello, Miyuki-kun.”   
Miyuki closed his eyes, breaking into the biggest smile. 

“You’re back.” He said, quietly. 

“Yes, sorry I kept you waiting.” 

Miyuki, for once found himself at a loss for words.   
Because there was so much to say. 

He had to tell Akashi about his first two years at Seido. Had to tell him about this incredible team.   
Had to tell him everything about what had happened with Chris, he knew that Akashi would understand, Akashi knew how Miyuki looked up to him.   
He had to tell him about Eijun!   
And he had to tell him about how he’d found himself in his own position of Captaincy. Everything that had come with it.   
That one had been hardest, not being able to talk to Akashi about that when it had first happened.

But first. Something most pressing. 

“I’ve missed you.” Akashi beat him to it though.   
Miyuki laughed, softly.   
Back on the same wavelength immediately, like nothing had happened. 

“Yeah.” Miyuki said.   
“You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual when I get into a new series... I start with writing a crossover...
> 
> Soooo I started watching Daiya no Ace and found myself a new best boy in Miyuki... ^^;   
> And you know, being that Akashi is also one of my best boys, the idea of them being friends was too much for me to pass up!!   
> I didn't quite explore the full depth of their friendship in this (I really think they have a lot of things they'd bond over, especially as they both usually keep things to themselves), but I just wanted to get a little bit of an idea of their possible dynamic.
> 
> So um... Hi Daiya no Ace fandom! I hope you like the way I write Miyuki! I hope to do more in the future! ♥
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke fandom, as ever, I hope you enjoy my Akashi (and the mentioned rest of the Miracle Generations!) ♥
> 
> Everyone, I hope you liked this cute little offering of mine   
> ♥


End file.
